The Perfect Chord
by Mallory McCreerian
Summary: "You're my point, you're my guard, you're the perfect chord and I see our names together on every billboard" Austin Moon is a superstar and Ally Dawson is just a shy songwriter who meets Austin at a post concert meet and greet. Just when they think they'll never see each other again, the unexpected happens.
1. Preview

**A/N: So, I decided to post a preview of this story. This is the rewritten version of What We're About. The title comes from Can't Do It Without You, which most of you (hopefully all of you) know is the Austin and Ally theme song. Like in What We're about, each chapter will start off with some song lyrics that helped to inspire the chapter. So, far Scotty McCreery has been a big inspiration in majority of the story. Here's a preview (not a prologue) of The Perfect Chord!**

The screams and chants of fans can be heard for miles outside of the sold out Miami arena. At a distance, the shouting is only a dull roar and the exact words being screamed cannot be identified. Drawing in closer, the screams are all shouting the same thing, only two words.

Austin Moon.

The young teenaged heartthrob had become and overnight internet sensation almost a full year ago. Now, he's been selling out shows with crowds of people of all ages screaming his name.

This is his life though, and he loves it - every single second of it. He can't imagine doing anything else for a career. Music has always been his life and now he loves that he gets to spend his life doing the thing that he loves most.

**A/N: Me again. I know this was really short, but like I said it's just a preview. And this wasn't exactly something that I had planned so it's a little choppy because I didn't want to give too much of the story away. I hope that you all like this and will come back and read more once I have an official chapter up (which I'm hoping to post within the next few days. Anyways, please leave a review and let me know what you think. The faster you review, the faster I'll post the first chapter.  
**

**Love you guys!  
-Mallory**


	2. Prologue: Better Than That (Austin Moon)

**A/N: As promised, I rewrote the story What We're About. I thought that it deserved a different title as well because it's not entirely the same story that it was before. I hope you'll all enjoy this story and leave a review when you finish to let me know what you think!**

I just wanna dedicate this story to all of you lovely people out there! Thanks for being there for me! I love you all!

Disclaimer: Let's see…Yeah, I totally own Austin & Ally…NOT! The only thing I own is the plot line and possibly some Original Characters a little further on in the story.

Prologue – Better Than That (Austin Moon)

_"Six string, first song, the way it felt to sing along_

_to some words that were scribbled on my soul._

_I thought nothing could touch that by a mile._

_I thought nothing could make that moment seem so worthwhile._

_-Scotty McCreery (Better Than That)_

The screams and chants of fans can be heard for miles outside of the sold out Miami arena. At a distance, the shouting is only a dull roar and the exact words being screamed cannot be identified. Drawing in closer, the screams are all shouting the same thing, only two words.

Austin Moon

The eighteen year-old blonde heart-throb had become an overnight internet sensation almost a full year ago, after a video he posted of him singing went viral. Now, he's selling out shows with crowds full of screaming men, women, and children all calling his name. Okay, so that might be a bit of an exaggeration, but he had seen a middle aged man, squished between mobs of teen girls, shouting his name from the front row of a show in St. Louis about three weeks ago and just last week in Philadelphia, an elderly woman, with hair as white as snow, came up to him during the post-show meet and greet and asked him to sign a giant, handmade poster she was holding that said 'I love you to the _Moon_ and back, Austin!' It creeped him out but he proceeded to sign the poster anyways.

Besides that, majority of his fans were loud and crazy teeny-bopper girls that just threw themselves at him, desperate to get close enough to touch him so they could go back giggling and tell all of their friends.

This is his life, and he loves it - every single second of it. The music, the fans, the venues – he can't imagine doing anything else as a career besides playing his music loud in front of all the fans that he adores and is thankful for supporting him every day.

The lights go down and he gets ready to take his place on stage. The intro music plays and he waits for it a couple seconds before he runs out into the bright lights of the stage and begins to perform his newest song.

_First crush, first kiss, first time I saw the ocean_

_And dug my toes in the sand (Your love is better than that)_

_Baseball and summer nights, casting out when the fish first bite,_

_First time I got a Chevy in my hands (Your love is better than that)_

_I thought nothing could touch that by a mile_

_I thought nothing could make that moment seem so worthwhile_

Austin dances his way around the stage as he sings through the song, pointing out to random girls in the audience.

_Your love is better, better, better than that_

_Nothing is sweeter than you, making my heart beat so fast_

_Everything I could have been that was at the end of all those other paths_

_Your love is better, your love is better than that_

He moved into the second verse of the song, which was his favorite. It touched his heart in ways that not many of his other songs did. Austin loved all of his songs, but there was something about this one that reminded him of home and the life before he was famous. And the fact that he was in Miami, his hometown, tonight probably made it mean even more.

_Six string, first song, the way it felt to sing along_

_To some words that were scribble on my soul (Your love is better than that)_

_I thought nothing could touch that by a mile_

_I thought nothing could make that moment seem so worthwhile_

The chorus repeats and Austin moves into the bridge.

_One day, years from now,_

_When I'm old and gray, I'm gonna smile about_

_How life has been so good…_

_But your love is better, better, better than that_

_Nothing is sweeter than you, making my heart beat so fast_

_Everything I could have been_

_That was at the end of all those other paths_

_Yeah, yeah, your love is better than that_

_Better than that (Your love is better than that)_

"Hey, everyone! I'm Austin Moon!" Austin speaks into the microphone. "I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for coming out tonight. It really means a lot to me that you all come out to my shows to support me. And it especially means a lot to me here, right here in my hometown," he finishes and moves onto his next song.

**_Austin & Ally – The Perfect Chord - Austin & Ally – The Perfect Chord - __Austin & Ally – The Perfect Chord_**

"Thanks again, everyone, for coming out! Goodnight Miami!" The popstar makes his way backstage to prep for meet & greets.

Fans line up waiting for their turn for a moment with the superstar. One by one they filed through each getting a picture taken and an autograph from Austin. He sighs to himself, thankful that he hadn't had any fans come through that were crazier than usual.

When he was down to the last few fans in line, he notices a girl right around his age, maybe a year or two younger, wait patiently at the very end of the line. Instantly, he feels drawn to her big brown eyes. He finishes signing the last few autographs before it's finally her turn. Now that she was this close to him he can see that she is absolutely beautiful. The little makeup that he notices she's wearing does nothing to hide the fact that she's a natural beauty.

Austin bits his tongue and mentally slaps himself, realizing that he should probably say something instead of staring at the girl in front of him. He clears his throat before he speaks.

"Hey, thanks for coming out to my show tonight. Hope you enjoyed the show!"

The doe-eyed brunette nods her head, the curls that frame her face bouncing, and she smiles at him and he swears that he's going to fly away. "Of course, you're music is great. The show was amazing."

Austin smiles back at her, her voice was smooth as honey and as soft as goose feathers and they just stood there in silence for a moment before she asked him for a picture and an autograph.

"Who should I make this out to?" He asks her, curious to hear the beautiful name to go with a beautiful face, as he pulls out a magic marker **(A/N: Ya know, Sharpies? Do people even call them magic markers anymore?)**

"Ally. Two 'L's and a 'y.' Dawson. Ally Dawson."

Austin was right, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. "Miss Ally Dawson," Austin whispers, just loud enough for the brunette girl to hear him, and scrawled his signature across a pre-printed picture of his smiling face.

He picked up the picture to hand it to her and accidentally brushes his hand against hers. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, nervous butterflies. Austin Moon doesn't get nervous, not on stage and especially not around girls. He always exudes confidence. Something about this girl was different though, it's a good different, but different.

"It was nice meeting you, Ally Dawson."

"Likewise, Austin Moon."

She holds her hand out for a handshake at the same time he leans in to hug her. They laugh at the awkwardness of their dilemma and promptly switch positions. Now he's reaching for a handshake and she's going for the hug. Before it gets even more awkward, he grabs her and pulls her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her petite figure.

They pull back and Austin waves a final goodbye to Ally before she walks out to the door and then a thought hits him.

_I'll probably never see her again._

**A/N: Okay, finished! Hope you liked it. Please remember to leave a review with your thoughts about the story or if you noticed any mistakes that I made because all the editing is my own. Also, I do not own ****_Better Than That_**** by Scotty McCreery. See you next time!**

***One more thing, if you're interested in being an original character in my story, let me know as soon as possible so that I can get you the application to fill out. Any questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to PM me!***


	3. Chapter One: Clear as Day (Ally Dawson)

Chapter One - Clear as Day (Ally Dawson)

**A/N: Okay, so I only got one review on the last chapter and that's okay, it was only the first chapter. I'm sorry that it's taken me a little while to get this up, I've been busy with post-graduation stuff and I'm supposed to be looking for a job, which I've discovered is not something I'm very good at. I wish that I could just get paid to write fanfiction all day.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin & Ally, I wouldn't have to be looking for a job...**

_There ain't one second times erased_

_Every detail is still in place_

_You hold to what you love_

_Some things never fade_

_And that night's still clear as day_

_-Scotty McCreery (Clear as Day)_

She still remembered that night, the details of it planted firmly in her mind.

Meeting Austin Moon had been one of the greatest moments of her life, but should she really still feel like this? He was a hotshot superstar, he probably had better things to focus on than remember one show in Miami. He'd probably forgotten all about the show he played in his own hometown, and that was what she needed to do. Stop focusing so much on Austin Moon, not exactly totally just forgetting about the concert.

Yes, the blonde boy was – is – extremely charming. And attractive, he's so very attractive with his hazel-brown eyes and perfectly messy hair… What? She notices things, appearance can tell a lot about a person.

Ally Dawson, age seventeen, shakes her head, hoping that it's enough to keep her from thinking so much about the popstar. She took a seat at her piano, fingers resting on the keys, hopeful that working on a new song might also take her mind off of Austin Moon.

She plays the first few notes but something about them doesn't sound quite right, so she changes them until she feels that they fit, and then continues on with the song.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it'll be alright_

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment_

_Take it in, feel it all and hold it_

_Eyes on you, eyes on me_

_We're doing this right_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining, it's all about us_

_It's oh, oh, all_

_About uh, uh, us_

_And every heart in the room will melt_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but it's all about us_

That was as far as she could get. Something was missing from the song, she couldn't quite figure out what it was but the song needed something. The lyrics were good and the melody sounded right. It was almost as if this song was made more to be a duet than a solo…

Somehow, the song reminded Ally a little bit of Austin. Why couldn't she get him out of her head? He was a celebrity and she was a nobody. There was no way she was ever going to run into him again.

This wasn't normal behavior for her, the over-thinking about Austin. It made her feel stupid and vulnerable. Never in her life had she ever been attached to someone – or something – well, besides Pickles, the goose that lives in the pond not too far from the store.

Ally took a glance up at the clock on the wall and realized that she should probably head downstairs and open up the store. Her father had gone to an instrument convention in Atlanta for a couple day so Ally was left to run the store on her own. She flips the sign on the front door from 'closed' to 'open' and goes back behind the counter.

Less than five minutes later, Ally's best friend since kindergarden, Trish, comes bursting through the door.

"Guess who's coming back to Miami!" she called out in her sing-song voice. Typical Trish, although she was usually only coming into the store and using that voice whenever she gets a new job, which happens more often than it should.

"I don't know, Trish. Who?" I asked her, my voice sounding a little bored but Trish didn't notice.

"Take a guess. Three guesses, and if you don't get it, then I'll tell you."

"Uh, your grandma?"

Trish scrunches her nose. "No, her hips all messed up from a new yoga class she wanted to try. It didn't go so well," she shuttered. "It's someone famous," she added.

"Okay…Is it Leonardo DeCaprio? He is so dreamy and he's just so beaut-"

"No, you weirdo. What would he be coming to Miami for?" Trish replied, shaking with excitement.

"Justin Timberlake?" Ally asks, taking her third and final guess.

Trish shakes her head. "Gosh, Ally, you're terrible at this. Whatever, I'll just tell you."

There's a brief pause in the conversation and Ally is pretty sure Trish is only doing it to try and add 'dramatic effect.'

"Spit it out, Trish!" Ally broke the silence, coming off a lot more harsh than she intended.

"Goodness, Ally. Take a chill pill," her curly haired friend responded. "Austin Moon."

"Sorry, Trish..I just- wait, what?" _Austin Moon? _Austin Moon is coming here? Back to Miami? _Whatever,_ Ally thinks, _Miami is a big city, we probably won't even him._

"And the best part is, he wants to do an album signing for his newest album, here! Right here, in Sonic Boom!" Trish squealed.

Okay, so maybe they will run into each other. It's not like Austin Moon is really going to remember who Ally Dawson is. That's just not something that seems very likely

**A/N: Hey, me again. This chapter's a little shorter than the last one but I try my best to make each chapter 1K words or more. If you could please click on the little button below and let me know what you think (It can be two words, doesn't matter to me). I just want to make sure that people are actually enjoying my story. Do you think we can get between 5-10 reviews total for this story? Please?**

Until next time  
-Mallory


	4. Chapter Two: Back on the Ground (Austin)

Chapter Two – Back on the Ground (Austin Moon)

_Ain't it funny how it all comes back around_

_I remember when I couldn't wait to get out of her hair and ditch this town_

_I was restless a time to move on,_

_Now it's any reason to go back home_

_That's what it's all about_

_Yeah, I'm just slowin' down_

_To get my feet back on the ground_

_-Scotty McCreery (Back on the Ground)_

**A/N: I'm just going to take a minute to respond to reviews left on the previous chapter.**

**To ****_Guest_**** and ****_Guest2_****: I'm thrilled that you enjoy my story and I really hope that you continue to come back to read more.**

**To R5FamilyKeyper: I don't think anyone has ever 'fallen in love' with any story that I've posted on this site before, if they did, they never said anything about it. I tend to fall in love with a lot of stories that I read on the site too. Here's your update. (: **

**To R5AAFan: I'm really glad you like my story, I'm a huge fan of your writing too! And thanks for wishing me good luck on job-hunting, still haven't gotten a job yet but I'm working on it.**

**Disclaimer: Before we get into the chapter I'd just like to say that I don't own Austin & Ally, at all (I really wish that I could come up with a more interesting way to say it but I can't. hahaha )**

Two words could describe what has been on Austin's mind lately.

Ally Dawson.

And if he's been completely honest, it's one of the reasons he wanted to come back to Miami. He's hoping, more than anything, the he'll be able to see her again. She's been stuck in his head ever since his last show here several months 's also really looking forward to being back in Miami because of his best friend, Dez.

During the time that he's staying in Miami, Austin gets to relax from the superstar life. He can finally get a chance to just be Austin again, not Austin Moon. Well, he's always going to be Austin Moon because that's his name but he can live life somewhat normally. The only thing he has to do, and it's just to keep up his appearance a little bit, is do a CD signing at a music store, Sonic Boom, in the Miami mall.

Once he's all packed and ready to go, Austin heads for the airport to catch his flight from Los Angeles to Miami. Several things run through his mind during the long flight, most of them are about Ally, which is weird because he doesn't even really know her. He also thinks about his parents and his younger brother, Spencer. Even after all the time that he's spent living in Los Angeles, it's never felt quite like home, like Miami.

_Austin & Ally – The Perfect Chord - Austin & Ally – The Perfect Chord - Austin & Ally_

When the plane touches down in Miami, Austin starts to feel the relief that he's finally home and he can't wait to see everyone, maybe even try to live a normal life. He gets to attend public school again for the first time in a year and, for once, he's actually looking forward to it.

Austin makes his way through the airport terminal and heads out the door. The blonde hails a cab, telling the driver the address of his parents' house. He leans his head against the back of his seat and inhales a big breath before letting it back out noisily. The driver looks back at him in the rearview mirror but doesn't say a word to him until he reaches their destination.

Austin gives the driver the correct amount of money before he grabs his luggage from the trunk and wishes him a good night before the cab drives off down the street. He walks up the sidewalk towards the white house and bright red door that he'd been accustom to growing up.

His mother is waiting at the door once he reaches the porch and she flings the door open and envelops him in a bear hug. It feels so good to be home where there are people who love and care for him, his family that's been there for him through every up and every down. Austin sees his father appear behind his mother while still caught in her embrace. Once she finally lets go his father pulls him into his arms.

"It's good to have you home again, son," his father said while holding his son.

"It's good to _be_ home, dad," Austin answered, a smile stuck on his face. "It's been far too long."

"We've missed you so much, sweetie," his mother's warm voice chimes in.

"Missed you too, mom," was his response as he pulled back from his father's hug.

His mother smiled at him. "Go on and take your things upstairs. Dinner will be ready in about thirty minutes so you can get settled in."

"Thanks, Mom." Austin picks his bags back up and heads for the stairs.

His room looks exactly the same as he left it a little over a year ago. The walls a dark, navy blue, his bed in one corner covered in his favorite bright yellow sheets, his oak dresser along another wall, and all his instruments that he had to leave behind in their proper places. This was home, this was where he belonged.

"Austin, dinner's ready!" his mom called up the stairs.

"Be right down," he called back.

Austin spent time at dinner catching up with his parents, telling them all about everything that had happened to him since he had to move out to L.A. Once thing he did decide to leave out was telling them about Ally. He didn't want to make a big deal about her if he wasn't ever going to see her again, and his mom would probably drive him crazy asking about her. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mom, but she could be a little crazy when it came to Austin's romantic life, or lack there of.

"Austin, dear, since you're going to be staying here for a while, maybe you should get acquainted with some kids around here your age," his mother suggests.

"Mom, Dez is my friend and he's here. I sent him a text earlier telling him that I was here and we needed to hang out soon."

"I was thinking, maybe, you could make even more friends than just Dez. A few months after you left for L.A. there was a new family that moved into the Parker family's old house and they own a store in the mall. They have three kids and I think one of them might be about your age. I call Lester and Penny and invite them to come over for a little welcome home party for you so you can meet their kids."

_Austin & Ally – The Perfect Chord - Austin & Ally – The Perfect Chord - Austin & Ally_

Sure enough, a few hours after Austin had returned to Miami he was preparing himself to meet his new neighbors that his mom insisted were 'the sweetest people ever.' After dinner, Austin excused himself to go upstairs to his room while his mother called the neighbors to invite them over. He took out his favorite acoustic guitar and began to play one of his favorite songs. It wasn't one of his own songs that he performed but he had taught himself how to play it. As he played, he sang along.

He didn't even notice his mom standing in the door until she spoke. "That's something I haven't heard in a while," she compliments with a proud smile on her face.

Austin's answer was to smile back at her.

"Just so you know, the Dawson's are here and they just can't wait to meet you. Hurry up and get your butt downstairs," his mom laughs before turning to leave.

Austin turns to go out the door but pauses in front of the mirror to check his hair. Once he's satisfied with his look he walks out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

_Austin & Ally – The Perfect Chord _

"Austin," his father says. "These are our neighbors, The Dawsons. This is Lester, Penny, and their daughter Ally."

_Wait, wait, wait. Why does that name sound so familiar? Ally Dawson._ Austin thinks to himself as he shakes Lester and Penny's hands before turning to greet Ally. He feels his whole face heat up as he meets the wide brown eyes of the girl.

"Hi, I-I-I'm Austin." He sticks out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Austin," she answers as she softly shakes his hand.

Then it all comes back to Austin. He remembers where he knows her name from. She's Ally Dawson, the one that came to his concert a few months back. He remembers the instant connection that he felt with her that night and wasn't sure that he was ever going to see her again. Now, here she was standing in front of him – in his house.

The families make their way into the dining room before sitting down and eating dessert. Ally and Austin's parents are gabbing about the success that they're both having in each of their respective stores while Austin and Ally sit quietly, each trying to avoid making eye contact with the other. Neither of them made an effort to speak, they just sat across from each other in silence as they ate their food.

Afterwards, Penny went to help Austin's mom, Mimi, clean up in the kitchen and Lester and Austin's dad, Mike, were sitting in the living room discussing some new sales technique that they'd heard about. That left just him and Ally.

"Hey," he asks her. "Do you wanna go sit outside or go for a walk?"

She looks up at him and he bashfully scuffs the toe of his favorite sneakers against the hardwood floor.

Ally smiles. "A walk sounds like fun."

"Okay, let me just go let my mom and your mom know where we're going." He darts down the hall towards the kitchen and returns just as quickly. He holds the door open for her as they step out on the porch and he swears that he sees her blush but doesn't say anything about it. They just walk down the steps and start to walk down the street as the sun is just beginning to set on the horizon.

_It's good to be back home._

**A/N: What do you think? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Who's listened to R5's new EP? I absolutely love Stay With Me, it's so heartfelt and emotional.**

Next goal: 10+ reviews on the story please.

**I love you guys!**

**-Mallory**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Readers,

I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I have something to ask of you all. I was talking to one of my friends on my Instagram fan account for R5 earlier and we had both noticed that Ross has been acting different lately and we were thinking that it might have something to do with all the hate he seems to be getting lately. Anyways we came up with an idea to make a video to show our love for Ross and stuff like that. We really want to get as many people to help out as we can so it would be really great if some of you could help. I've posted information on the different social media sites that I have and I'll post my usernames down at the bottom so that you can contact me if you're interested. It would really mean a lot if I could get you to help us out.

Please PM me on here or contact me on any of the following:

Tumblr: smc-country

Twitter: SMC_CountryR5

Instagram: lovinglynch365

It would be really great if you could help me out on this. If you're interested I will send you more information.

Let me know! Thanks

-Mallory

P.S. I'm working on writing the next chapter but I'm not sure when it's going to be up because I have about half of it written and I'm blanking a little bit on how to end the chapter...


End file.
